Sarafan (disambiguation)
Sarafan 'may refer to: Factions *'The Sarafan - Human Vampire hunting crusaders from Nosgoth's early history; commonly referred to as "The Sarafan". *'The Sarafan (era following Blood Omen)' - Majority Human Vampire hunting army which conquered and ruled Nosgoth in the [[Era following Blood Omen|era following Blood Omen]] under the leadership of the Sarafan Lord, actually a front for the Hylden incursion into Nosgoth; commonly referred to as "The Sarafan" and explicitly named after the previous order. Characters *'The Sarafan Lord' - disguise taken up by the Hylden Lord when founding and leading the Sarafan (era following Blood Omen). Bosses *'The Sarafan Lord (boss)' - Blood Omen 2 's final battle, above the Hylden Gate and against the Sarafan Lord. Enemies/Ranks *Sarafan Wraiths (Malek's Warriors (katanta), Malek's Warriors (daggers), Malek's Warriors (axes)) - ''Blood Omen'' enemy class encountered in Malek's Bastion; created by machinery which revived long-dead sarafan warriors of the Sarafan. *'Sarafan Warrior Pikemen '- Soul Reaver 2 Human enemy associated with the Sarafan. *'Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen' - Soul Reaver 2 Human enemy associated with the Sarafan and armed with a Sarafan Symbol Sword. *'Sarafan Warrior Sorceresses' - Soul Reaver 2 Human spell casting enemy associated with the Sarafan. *'Sarafan commander' - high-ranking Soul Reaver 2 Human 'bosses' of the Sarafan (this rank included Raziel, his brothers and Malek.) *'Sarafan Archer (Defiance)' - 'ranged attacking' ''Defiance'' Human enemy associated with the Sarafan . *'Sarafan Zealot' - ''Defiance'' Human enemy associated with the Sarafan . *'Sarafan Templar' - ''Defiance'' Human enemy associated with the Sarafan . *'Sarafan Crusader' - ''Defiance'' Human enemy associated with the Sarafan. *'Sarafan Inquisitor (Defiance)' - ''Defiance'' Human spell casting enemy associated with the Sarafan. *'Sarafan Guard' - Blood Omen 2 'basic' Human enemy associated with the Sarafan (era following Blood Omen). *Sarafan Knight - Blood Omen 2 'advanced' Human enemy associated with the Sarafan (era following Blood Omen). *'Sarafan Archer (Blood Omen 2)' - Blood Omen 2 'ranged attacking' Human enemy associated with the Sarafan (era following Blood Omen). *'Sarafan Priest' - Blood Omen 2 Human enemy controlled by Marcus in Chapter 4:The Upper City using Charm; associated with the Sarafan and wielding a Sarafan Symbol Club. Locations *'The Sarafan Stronghold' - Headquarters of the Sarafan and later Vampire hunters; located on the banks of the Great Southern Lake. *'The Sarafan Keep' - Headquarters of the Sarafan (era following Blood Omen); located beside Meridian. Eras *'Nosgoth's early history' - period of Nosgothic history five centuries prior to the corruption of the pillars; characterized by the Vampire hunting crusades of the Sarafan. Chapters *Chapter 5: House of My Enemy - Blood Omen 2's fifth level; subtitled "The Sarafan Keep" (also the location of the level). Weapons *The Long Sword (SR2) (also known as the Sarafan Symbol Sword ) - Soul Reaver 2 Sword variant weapon with a Sarafan symbol in the hilt; wielded by Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen. *The Trident (also known as the Sarafan symbol Trident) - Soul Reaver 2 pike variant weapon with a Sarafan symbol in the hilt; wielded by Sarafan warrior pikemen. *The Scepter (also known as the Sarafan Symbol Club ) - Blood Omen 2 Club variant weapon fashioned in the shape of a Sarafan (era following Blood Omen) symbol; wielded by Sarafan Priest. Category:Disambiguation